


Make A Little Noise

by Ashz2Ashz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashz2Ashz/pseuds/Ashz2Ashz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was going to drive him insane. All Ichigo wanted was some noise. A small conformation that he was enjoying what Ichigo was doing. Uryuu was what Ichigo called vocally closed-off. Warning guy on guy sex! Don't like don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

I do not own Bleach. I make no money from this fanfiction.

XXXXX

It was 6th period on the last day of the school year, less than 15 minutes remained of the school day. The students had already packed away the contents of their desks and were stacking the desks and chairs in the back of the classroom in preparation to sweep. Ichigo stood by the blackboard with his school bag slung over his shoulder. He was ready to leave and go home. Ichigo absent-mindedly picked up the chalk and was doodling on the side of the board. He swirled the the chalk around in random circles just trying to pass the time.

It was then that he felt eyes on his back. More specifically trailing down his back to his ass. Ichigo didn't have to look away from the board to know who was staring at him. Ichigo's circles slowed as he focused on the man behind him. Uryuu's reishi and arousal ghosted over Ichigo's back with his gaze. Ichigo turned his head slightly so he could glance in his periferal at him. Uryuu stood in the back of the room surrounded by a chattering Orihime and a few others. They were all Handicraft club members who were in the same class as the raven haired teen.

Uryuu's eyes were intense for a moment then they flicked back to Orihime. Ichigo slowly sucked in a breath then turned around to the board and recommenced doodling. Ichigo tried to distract himself from his desire for the archer.

Ichigo and Uryuu had been in a secret relationship for about three months. It had started out as them studying for midterms, then hanging out on Saturdays. Then before they even knew it Ichigo had his lips fully planted on Uryuu's. Ichigo had been so worried that Uryuu would reject him and never speak to him again. He hadn't expected the raven haired man to return his advance. They were in bed together within the week.

Ichigo willed the coming erection away and began drawing again with new ferver. Ichigo thought it was ridicoulous that a simple look could turn him on this much. He hated how those blue eyes could reduce him to a pleasurable mess. After a few minutes Ichigo picked up the eraser and wiped the board down. He peeked behind his shoulder to the archer again then up to the clock on the wall.

Two minutes. Ichigo adjusted the bag on his shoulder and pivoted on his heel. Ichigo moved toward the handicraft group and stopped between Orihime and Uryuu. Orihime noticed him and her eyes brightend.

"Kurosaki-kun, what are your plans for sumer break?" Ichigo almost didn't hear the redhead, his eyes fixated on Uryuu. Uryuu stared right back at him, his deep blue eyes boring into Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun are you alright?" Ichigo snapped his attention back to Orihime. Ichigo scratched his head and half-heartedly appologized to the girl.

"I was actually planning on camping for a few days in the park outside of town. I heard there is a tourist center that will let you rent gear." Ichigo said to Orihime. She clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh, a camping trip sounds so fun. My favorite part of camping is smores with dill pickles and sirracha!" Ichigo blanched at the idea of the strange concoction.

" Ishida-kun what about you? Do you like camping?"

" Not particularly. I find that its not exactly my style. Though, I have camped in the past when I was training." Uryuu replied while pushing his glasses up on his nose. Gods, did that simple act turn Ichigo on. He looked so sexy.

"Oh! We should get together next Saturday and plan a camping trip together for later this summer. That way we can all still see each other even if school is out."

The final bell rang, releasing the students for the summer break. The class filed out of the room noisily, shouting their goodbyes and chatting enthusiastically as they left. Orihime said her farewells and ran off after Tatsuki, leaving the boys standing in the classroom alone. The door slid shut and a quiet settled over the room. Uryuu turned his attention to the red head.

"Are we going to your house tonight?" Uryuu asked in a hushed voice, taking a step towards Ichigo. Uryuu closed the gap with another step and stroked a hand down the other teens arm. Ichigo unconsciously leaned into the touch and returned it with his own hand resting on the Quincy's side.

"Yours," Ichigo breathed, "Karin and Yuzu are having a sleepover with a bunch of their friends. I dont think we could sneak around all of them and my dad too." Ichigo enclosed his arms around Uryuu and bent his head down to his neck. He nipped at the skin over Uryuu's pulse then swept his tongue over the same spot again before raising his head to look at Uryuu. A slight blush tinged Uryuu's cheeks from the contact. Ichigo stepped back and smoothed his shirt.

"God, I have wanted to do that all day. Let's get going before it gets too uncomfortable to walk." Ichigo eluded to the growing bulge in his pants. Uryuu pushed his glasses up once more and motioned for Ichigo to lead through the door. Ichigo adjusted himself and strode past the Quincy and out the door. Uryuu followed behind Ichigo, his gaze firmly planted on the strawberry in front of him. Uryuu began to think back to before he knew the substitute soul reaper.

Uryuu had never thought of himself as gay before he became friends with Ichigo. He hadn't really thought of himself as straight either. Uryuu had always been too busy to really think about anyone in a romantic sense. Between training to refine his Quincy powers, hunting hollows, and school he didn't have time for much else. Then Ichigo showed up one night and everything else but hunting hollows and training were on the back burner. As they became closer friends Uryuu would catch himself staring a little longer than necessary, becoming slightly more protective of Ichigo. Uryuu soon wanted to spend more time than just hunting hollows and school with the red head. That's when he suggested they start hanging out on Saturdays. Ichigo didn't hesitate when he answered with a smile. Uryuu had been delighted. Every Saturday for a month the two would walk around Karakura, talking and laughing together.

The weather had been nice, the spring days pleasantly warm. The next Saturday the rain started early in the morning and didn't look likely to clear by the afternoon. **That was when Ichigo had kissed him**. The teens had decided that a movie at Uryuu's house was a better option to spend time together. They had sat in dim living room watching a poorly made horror film. Their thighs lightly touched and the contact was distracting both males from the movie. Ichigo had been so nervous but he knew what he wanted to do. He turned to Uryuu and admired his angular features. His almost navy eyes behind his silver frames, his charcoal hair that fell across his forehead. Ichigo's eyes stopped on the archer's slightly pink lips. The very lips Ichigo had masturbated to the thought of. On his lips, his neck, his dick. Ichigo wasn't even thinking about what he was doing before he was doing it. The red head leaned forward and pressed his lips to the unsuspecting teen's. Uryuu's eyes widened at first then closed as he leaned into the kiss. Their lips slid over each others with feather softness for a few moments before Ichigo pulled away, his cheeks blazing crimson. Ichigo shifted slightly then looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Uryuu. That was stupid. Forget about it, OK?" Ichigo looked up to Uryuu with apologetic eyes then back down to the floor. Uryuu was still for a second then gently turned Ichigo's chin up to him. The Quincy caressed his jaw then dipped his mouth down to Ichigo's once more. This kiss had more energy behind it than the first, causing Ichigo to groan into it. Uryuu took the opportunity and slipped his tongue passed Ichigo's parted lips. He swirled around the strawberry's tongue once and ended the kiss with a peck on his glistening lips.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Ichigo, and I most certainly will not be forgetting about it. " Uryuu murmured peering intently at Ichigo. "I have wanted that to happen for some time now." " I was so afraid that you would hate me because I like you," Ichigo mumbled. " I was afraid of the same thing, but I'm glad we faced our fears." Uryuu gave Ichigo a shy smile which Ichigo returned. It was an event that they both look back on fondly. It wasn't even a full week later that the two slept together.

Uryuu thoughts kept going over the key points in their relationship up until now. With every memory that he relived in his thoughts, Uryuu's member stiffened. 'This is going to be a long walk.' Uryuu thought to himself as the pair left the school.

XXXXX

The door to Uryuu's apartment was barely shut before the teens threw themselves at each other. They wrestled their tongues, fighting for dominance over the other. Hands roamed over every part of one another's body, rememorizing every ridge and curve. Ichigo pushed Uryuu against the front door of the apartment and ground his hips into the raven's. Ichigo groaned at he contact and rolled his hips again into him. Uryuu stayed quiet with a silent gasp, his eyes rolling back. He tipped his head to the side, allowing Ichigo access to his neck. Ichigo wasted no time and ran his teeth down the archer's jugular, then back up with his tongue. Uryuu began to unbutton Ichigo's shirt then got frustrated and ripped the shirt open causing buttons to fly everywhere.

" I'll fix it later." Uryuu said as he slipped his hands in Ichigo's shirt. The Quincy's fingertips made their way around Ichigo and up to his shoulders. Uryuu ran his fingernails lightly down the red head's back causing a shutter from him and goosebumps to rise on his hot skin. His fingers changed course and came up to Ichigo's nipples. He circled them once then rolled the rosy buds between his forefingers and thumbs. He pulled them out slightly and rolled them again. Ichigo gasped as the sensitive nubs hardened under Uryuu's agile fingers. The substitute soul reaper pulled Uryuu away from the door by his tie and towards the couch, undoing the knot near the other teens neck. Once off the tie was discarded on the floor Ichigo pushed Uryuu down to sit on the couch. Ichigo tore the archer's shirt open and shifted it down his arms revealing a porcelain torso. Ichigo kneeled between Uryuu's knees and immediately latched his mouth on a dusky nipple. Uryuu arched into Ichigo's mouth but was still silent, his breathing uneven in pleasure. Ichigo's fingers traveled down Uryuu's abs to the waist band of his slacks. He flicked the button open and slid the zipper down.

" Lift your hips." Ichigo commanded after he released the Quincy's now red erect nipple from his mouth. Uryuu did as he was told and lifted his hips. Ichigo worked down the raven's slacks and boxers, first one side then the other, and allowed them to fall past the bend in his knees. Uryuu's erection stood tall in the cool air, the head a deep pink and wet with precum. Ichigo caressed his hand up the inside of Uryuu's thigh and stopped just short of his length. Ichigo settled on his knees and bent his head to Uryuu's lap, his warm breath washing over it. Ichigo tentatively licked the underside of the sensitive cock. Then without warning the red head took the entire length into his mouth. He forced Uryuu all the way to the back of his throat unill his nose met with short, curly pubic hair. Ichigo gaged a little but held Uryuu's dick firmly within his heat. He wiggled his tongue at the archer's base then came back up, swirling around the velvety member. The Quincy's hand automatically found its resting place on the back of Ichigo's head. He fisted the unruly copper hair as Ichigo sucked hard then soft on the head.

Uryuu let his head fall back to the couch, he scrunched his eyes shut as the pleasure overtook him. He opened his mouth to moan but nothing but a silent 'Oh' escaped as Ichigo took him into the fire once more. Ichigo bobbed his head and reached up to cup Uryuu's balls. He fondled one, then the other in time with the stroke of his mouth. Then to Uryuu's ecstasy, Ichigo began to hum. Vibrations overtook Uryuu and pleasure began to build deep within is abdomen. Ichigo continued to work the archer up and down, listening to his breathing becoming erratic. He increased the suction and tried to hold Uryuu's hips in place. Uryuu's orgasm washed over him in waves and he released his seed in a short grunt. Ichigo swallowed what was in his mouth then cleaned what remained on Uryuu's length.

Ichigo leaned back on his heels and gazed at his lover. Disheveled, panting, his half-flaccid cock laying out. He looked positively ravishing. Then Ichigo thought of something off-handedly.

Uryuu hadn't made a single noise during the entire blowjob. Nothing. It wasn't like that wasn't unusual tough. Uryuu usually was pretty quiet in bed, his silence forgotten in the passion of the moment. The more Ichigo thought about it the more he was hung up on the idea that Uryuu was always so quiet. Why did he hold in his voice in the bedroom? Ichigo liked to think of himself as vocal but not obnoxiously so. Why hadn't he noticed that the Quincy made little to no noise? Then an idea popped into the strawberry's head. A mission of monumental proportions. He had to get Uryuu to make noise.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXX

Ichigo had spent most of the week thinking of ways to get Uryū to make some noise in the bedroom but hadn't had much luck. It was a little bit harder than Ichigo had first assumed. He felt that sex between had been mutually satisfying, but with the raven not making any racket in the sack Ichigo wasn't even sure of what would work. Just plain sex obviously wasn't doing the trick. Maybe he could figure something out by the time of the camping trip.

Ichigo wanted to train a few hours with Urahara before he would have to meet with Orihime, Uryū , Chad, and Tatsuki to discuss the trip. Originally Ichigo had wanted the trip to be to train alone with no distractions, but since he had let the cat out of the bag it had become a full blown spectacle. He supposed that it would be nice to get to train with Chad again. Most of the time it was just Ichigo and Uryū that trained together on the weekends or at night while hunting hollows. It always ended up with the two getting distracted after getting a few good blows in. Both teens thought the other the sexiest in the midst of battle, sweaty and breathless with adrenaline pushing their instincts. Thats when they would forget the match and try to eat each other's tonsils.

The Urahara Shoten was quiet as usual when Ichigo arrived. He shuffled the door open and greeted Tesai and Ururu with a wave. He continued through the main room to the back were the trap door was located and slipped out of his body. When Ichigo decended the ladder, Kisuke met him at the bottom.

"Ah, young Kurosaki-kun how nice for you to stop by. Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Hat and Clogs joked.

"I think you have that backwards, Kisuke. Besides Renji wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I lost to you in a sparring match" Ichigo scoffed. The men moved to the middle of the large room and prepared for the fight. Ichigo unwrapped Zangetsu and tested his grip experimentally. Urahara drew his zanpakutō, Benihime, and pointed in Ichigo's direction.

"Ok, lets bet on it then. How about if you beat me I'll owe you a favor, any favor, within reason. And if I beat you, you have to clean the whole shop including the back storage room." Kisuke declared.

"Any favor huh? That doesn't sound like such a bad deal. Okay, you're on. And if you lose, don't think that you can just worm out of it or disappear. I may suck at detecting reiatsu but I know plenty of people who are fantastic at it."Ichigo threatened ominsously

"Whatever do you mean? I would never," Urahara insisted, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do this."

Ichigo flash stepped momentarily out of Kisuke's vision then slashed his clever-like sword at the ex-captain. Kisuke easily dodged and returned the attack at the ginger. He gracefully arched his katana and collided it with Ichigo's. The two pushed against the other before jumping back. As Ichigo landed he raised his blade over his head and readied to attack.

"Getsuga Tensho!" He roared. A crescent flash of blue energy zoomed toward Urahara menancingly. Kisuske brougth up his zanpakutō to parry the blow. As he did the kane-blade morphed into a razor katana. A red tassle blew in the wind as he moved.

"Awaken, Benihime. Blood Mist Sheild!" Kisuke growled just loud enough for his sword to hear. A sheild made of red energy materialized on the edge of his blade. He was able to shift the blast over and hit the ground behind him with a explosion of reiatsu and sand. Ichigo didn't wait for Urahara to return the attack before shunpoing behind the man to lash at his back. He swung but before his blade made contact Kisuke dissapeared.

"My, my, you are energetic today! I wonder why that is?" Kisuke remarked to the other shinigami. He shunpoed forward and crossed blades with Ichigo again. Kisuke took advantage of the closeness to study the red head.

"Something's different about you." Kisuke mentioned while narrowing his eyes inquisitively. Ichigo shoved away from the blonde and attemted to move behind him. Kisuke cut him off with another slash of his katana.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo replied, whipping Zangetsu behind his back to add power to his next advance. He stabbed the sword at Kisuke's middle, trying to impale him on his knife-like weapon. Kisuke evaded the strikes with ease and flash stepped away. Once he was a good distance away he held his hand up to Ichigo.

"You know, Ichigo, I sense a reiatsu on you that feels familliar, but I just can put my finger on it. Its wrapped all a round you like you've been...," Kisuke's face stretched into a wide grin and he looked up from under his hat. "Why Ichigo why didn't you tell me you were dating someone!" Kisuke shouted over the expance between them. Ichigo visibly flinched at the statement then stopped.

"I'm not dating anyone. I don't know what you're talking about." He insisted again, his brow furrowing in agitation.

"Come now, Ichigo. I hope you didn't think just because you stink at sensing reiatsu, that everyone else did too. I can feel a reiatsu whirling around you that isn't yours. That can only happen if you have had sex in the last fourty-eight hours." The blonde smirked. Ichigo lowered his sword slightly. He turned his face away from Kisuke as a blush crept across his face. When Ichigo turned away, Kisuke cleared the distance in an instant. Just as he noticed Kisuke's movement, the ex-captain had already grabbed the flat side of Zangetsu. The red head struggled to pull his sword from the blonde's grasp but was having no luck.

"You see, I knew. I knew that energy from somewhere. The closer I get the more I can smell him on you. You're with that Qunicy, Ishida, are you not?" Kisuke asked evenly. Ichigo wrenched on the blade more as his blush deepened. He huffed in defeat then faced Kisuke.

"Yeah, I am. But this needs to stay between us for a while. Me and Uryū haven't really figured out what this relationship is to us yet and I don't want to put pressure on him." The strawberry admitted. Kisuke waved his free hand and relaxed somewhat.

"Huh, I honestly didn't take you as gay. Don't worry, Ichigo you have my word. It's not like its any of my business anyway." The blonde said nonchalantly. "But, now that I have the advantage... Hakudō number eleven, Bound Lightening." A white electric current ran from Kisuke's outstretched hand, through Zangetsu, and to Ichigo. The ginger yelped and leapt back, leaving his sword still in Kisuke's hand.

"What the hell was that!?" Ichigo exclaimed. He shook his hand trying to return feeling to it. The current had left him with most of his arm numb and clumsy. Kisuke chuckled and thrust Ichigo's sword into the ground.

"That was Hakudō. It's very handy. Don't you think so?"

"That was cheating! We were talking at the time, not fighting." Ichigo sputtered at the blonde.

"I never said zanpakutō were the only weapons that could be used. Both physical and mental attacks are viable ways to bring your enemy under submission. " Kisuke explained.

"Yeah, whatever, you win." Ichigo relented and moved to retrieve his sword.

"Now that I have you unarmed, you believe that is match? No, I think we're gonna finish this fight. I don't like ending things in a draw if I can help it." Kisuke insisted. He removed Ichigo's sword and tossed it to him. The blonde raises his zanpakutō level with his near hooded eyes.

"Scream, Benihime!" Kisuke slashed his sword in Ichigo's direction, a crimson energy whipped away from the blade. The blast barreled toward the red head with speed near a flash step. Ichigo barely evaded the strike with a lithe roll and recoverd to a standing postition. Ichigo's eyes took on a gold sheen as he raised his spirtitual pressure in response. The wind began to rustle his shihakusho as it rushed away from the teen.

"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo uttered evently. A maroon and black reiatsu exploded around the subsitute shinigami. Ichigo was momentarily out of sight and surrounded by his omnious pressure. When the swirl of spiritual energy subsided, Ichigo stood motionless in a mono-black shihakusho with long sleeves.

"Ah, getting serious so soon? We've only just begun and you've already broke out you bankai. And I was having so much fun." Kisuke said darkly then he shunpoed closer to Ichigo. He suddenly appeared on the teen's side and swept his sword widely at his back. The red head was still looking at the mirage that Kisuke left when he felt the man appear on his right. Ichigo attempted to evade the sword but wasn't fast enough to do it unscathed. A gash along the teen's shoulder seeped blood and darkened the torn fabric. It wasn't very deep, but proved distracting enough to slow his movements. He flash stepped away then towards Kisuke for a better attack angle.

Ichigo, with his blade raised, rushed at the blonde. Just as he neared the man, he released another cresent of energy. The attack landed just in front Kisuke and erupted in a thundering vortex of sand. Kisuke narrowed his eyes to protect against the blowing debris. Just then, Ichigo burst through the dust in a flash, his zanpakutō bared at the ex-captain. Kisuke smirked then vanished. Ichigo skidded to a stop.

"Where the hell did he go?" Ichigo muttered to himself. He started scanning the area both with his eyes and using what little reiatsu he could sense. Ichigo's eyes widened in suprise. He turned around just in time to see Kisuke's katana surging at his face from the blonde's elevated position. Ichigo attempted to dodge but was simply not quick enough. The zanpakutō grazed the delicate skin of Ichigo's cheek, leaving a shallow cut. Ichigo jumped back and felt his face. His hand came away slightly damp with blood. 'Holy shit.' It was then that Ichigo realized that Kisuke could have easlily decapitated him and he wouldn't have noticed until his head hit the ground. Ichigo shook off the suprise and rushed again at the blonde with new earnest.

The pair sparred for a few more hours before they decided to call it quits. Exhausted, they started the walk back to the shop. The ginger released his bankai and wrapped his blade as he followed behind the blonde.

"I'll expect you at the shop Monday morning, bright and early." Kisuke stated off-handedly over his shoulder.

"Who ever said you won?" Ichigo challenged.

"Considering you are the only one whose bleeding, I believe I did."

"Ugh, fine. Renji is going to give me so much shit over this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter was so short this time. How was the fight sceen? It was honestly the first time I have ever written a detailed fight. I tried to capture their personalities as much as I could. I know there wasn't any Ichi/Uryū action this time but soon :) Oh, since there is going to be a camping trip in the next chapter or two any ideas about what should happen during would be greatly appreciated. I have the ending mostly written but I figured some tasty lemon would be nice until then. Thanks


End file.
